


Unscripted

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: In which Roman was surprised to see Janus go off script during the show. However, by the end he couldn’t complain.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 21





	Unscripted

Roman took a deep breath in. In a few minutes, after Janus's reveal of his great plan he would rush on stage. They were in the last few scenes of the last act of the night. They had done well so far, Valerie had missed her cue once but it was easily fixed. It was a good thing Janus was as good as an actor as he was because it was passed off as an intentional thing.

What made Roman nervous wasn't the audience or the fact that this was their first night. No, it wasn't them at all but who he had to do the scene with. Roman didn't really talk to Janus much but for the past three years he had taken note of him, developed a crush on him some may say. He never made a move, he was his twin's best friend. 

Janus was a smart, sarcastic, calculating person. He was always three steps ahead and if you were lucky enough you could learn that he had an odd but still funny sense of humor. Aside from that Roman found him breathtakingly handsome. His eyes two different colors, brown and green. The left side of his face covered in freckles, very few on his right side. He was shorter than Roman, making him perfect cuddle size as he had seen with Remus, the two often laying together watching some horror movie unknowingly making Roman jealous, but still he was able to pull off some of the most intimidating characters in theater.

Deep breath in and he walked forward, onto the stage. He held the fake, plastic sword up defensively as he looked around the theater. Janus wasn't at his mark.

Slow claps came from the audience. Roman looked and saw Janus walking down the isle with a rather bored expression in his face. "Well done, your majesty. You've finally joined me. It took you long enough," he said, now slowly walking up the stairs to the stage.

Roman pointed the sword in Janus's direction. "Where is she?" he asked. This wasn't the script.

Janus used his gloved finger to push the sword away from his face. "Who? Your little bride?" he said, leaning close to Roman's face. "Why are you so concerned? I mean, aren't I doing you a favor?"

No, this wasn't the script at all. "I'm sorry, I don't understand how kidnapping the Princess of the Western Kingdom is doing me any favors," but he oddly didn't mind.

Janus started circling him. "You of all people should know, darling," he said, his finger gliding across Roman's shoulders as he walked behind him. "I'm sure your friends have figured it out. It's not that hard to tell. You do a terrible job at trying to hide it."

He stood in front of Roman now. "I'm not hiding anything," he readjusted his grip on his sword, pointing it at Janus's back that was turned to him.

He hummed. "You mean to tell me you're still in denial?" he questioned. Roman heard the musical laugh of Janus but it was deeper in a means to sound more intimidating. "Oh my, perhaps I could help you understand." He turned around and faced Roman, "If you'll let me."

Roman looked into the different colored eyes, trying to figure out what his next move was. There was a glimmer in them, one that wasn't there before. He couldn't place exactly what it meant.

Janus took a step forward. "I could show you. Teach you," he told him. His eyes cascaded down to the floor before looking back up at Roman. The threatening gaze that had been placed on Roman when Janus first walked into the room had almost vanished. Most of it replaced with a soft, caring gaze. "I don't mind."

He went to place his hand on Roman but he backed away and held the sword so it was right under Janus's chin. "Your tricks won't work on me, snake," he said.

Janus held his hands up in surrender. "No games. I just want to help you help yourself," he said, raising an eyebrow begging for Roman to continue on with the questions.

"Why would you want to help me? What would you gain?" he asked.

His facial expression went from a calm one to a confused one. "You don't remember?" he closed his eyes as though it physically pained him. God, he was such a good actor. "We used to play together as kids. We were best friends before my father died at war. I was taken to the lower class because my mother couldn't afford to take care of me on her own," he had tears welling up in his eyes. "The day before I left you told me you loved me. Your father yelled at you so when he wasn't looking you kissed me."

He walked closer to Roman, pushing the sword out of his way, allowing it to fall to Roman's side. He placed a hand on Roman's shoulder, the other one under his chin. He gently made Roman look at him. "You don't have to marry her," he said, his hand now cupping Roman's jaw as he other slowly moved toward the back of his neck. "You'll be lonely all your life and so will she. Neither of you deserve it and I don't either."

"How do I know—"

Janus sighed and allowed his hands to fall from Roman. It was odd how he missed the little warmth his hands gave Roman through the fabric of the gloves. "Your favorite play is Romeo and Juliet. No matter how many times I told you it was horrible, toxic even. Your favorite color is red, it always has been. It's because you've always been a hopeless romantic. The reason you have a small scar on your chin is because you were chasing after a butterfly when we were ten and you tripped," this wasn't improve. These were facts about Roman. "After you got up and saw it was gone you said that it was okay because things that beautiful deserve to live outside of a cage."

Had he always been in the background? Had Roman really not noticed? "Every time I saw you after I had to leave I prayed you would notice me, but you never did. Then you got engaged and I saw a chance. Maybe if I could get her to come with me willingly, get you to think I kidnapped her, maybe then I could at least talk to you before you went off and wasted your life away.

"I know you have no reason to—"

Roman dropped the sword and made Janus turn to face him before placing his hands on his waist and placing his lips on Janus's. He froze before his hand went to Roman's shoulder, the other around his neck, pulling him down so that they were closer.

The lights dimmed, the curtains were pulled, the crowd clapped. They stayed intertwined in each other's arms for a moment longer. When Roman looked in Janus's eyes he knew that that part— it wasn't acting.


End file.
